lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Andrew Divoff
ROLA W LOST: Mikhail Bakunin (Gościnnie w odcinkach: , , , , , , ) Biografia Andrew Daniel Divoff urodził się 2 lipca 1955 roku w San Tome, w Wenezuelii. Jego ojciec jest Rosjaninem, matka to Irlandko-Amerykanka. Andy zawsze miał poczucie humoru. Ukończył wyższą szkołę. Czyta, pisze i mówi dziewiącioma językami: angielskim, hiszpańskim, włoskim, francuskim, niemieckim, rumuńskim, katalońskim, portugalskim i rosyjskim. Zresztą jego pierwsza audycja była w języku rosyjskim. Jego były menadżer Lou Rothman jest obecnie scenarzystą, aktorem i producentem. Od 29 lutego 1992 roku jest mężem aktorki Raissy Danilovej. Widzowie dostrzegli go w horrorze 'Władca życzeń' 1997 i 'Władca życzeń 2' 1999 w roli satanistycznego Dżina/Nathaniela Demeresta. Na początku swojej kariery grał role płochliwych chłopców, publiczność jednak wolała jego późniejsze ekranowe kreacje jako złego chłopca. Można go było zauważyć w kinie w roli hiszpańskiego terrorysty w filmie akcji 'Szkoła wyrzutków' (Toy Soldiers) 1991 czy jako Redeye/Einstein w futurystycznym westernie 'Oblivion' 1994 i 'Oblivion 2: Backlash' 1996. Często również wciela się w postacie pochodzące z krajów byłego Związku Radzieckiego, tak jest m.in. w 'Lost'. Filmografia * 2007: The Rage jako Dr Viktor Vasilienko * 2007: Chicago Massacre: Richard Speck jako Jack Whitaker * 2007: Treasure Raiders jako Cronin * 2006-2007: Zagubieni (Lost) jako Mikhail Bakunin * 2006: The Unit jako The Major * 2006: American Dreamz jako Chinese Translator * 2005: JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) jako Col. Fadil Najjar * 2005: Dr Rage jako Dr Timothy Straun * 2004: Znamię wojownika (Forbidden Warrior) jako Ujis-Aka * 2004: Moskiewska gorączka (Moscow Heat) jako Weston * 2003: Siła uderzenia (Librarians, The) jako Marcos * 2002: Dracula jako Doktor * 2005: JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) jako Rosyjski kapitan * 2001-2003: Tajne akcje CIA (Agency, The) jako Pułkownik Grachev * 2001: Straszydła (Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation) jako Dżin/Nathaniel Demerest (Władca marzeń) * 2001: Blue Hill Avenue jako Detektyw Tyler * 2001: Rage Within, The jako Shane * 2001-2006: Agentka o stu twarzach (Alias) jako Kevlar vest * 2001: Faust (Faust: Love of the Damned) jako M * 2000: Pod kluczem (Lockdown) jako Perez * 1999: Niewidzialny myśliwiec (Stealth Fighter) jako Robert Menendez * 1999: Władca życzeń 2 (Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies) jako Nathaniel Demerest * 1998: Zabójcy w naszym domu (Killers in the House) jako Delaney Breckett * 1998-2000: Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) jako Luther Fallon * 1998: Krzyżowy ogień (Crossfire) jako Dekova * 1997: Air Force One jako Boris Bazylev * 1997: Władca życzeń (Wishmaster) jako Nathaniel Demerest /Dżin * 1997: Blast jako Omodo * 1997: Touch Me jako Dr Vachenko * 1996: Nowe przygody Tarzana (Tarzan: The Epic Adventures) jako Nicholai Rokoff * 1996-1997: Okrutne ulice (EZ Streets) jako Andre 'Frenchie' Desormeaux * 1996-2001: Nash Bridges jako Carl Dugan / Czarnobrody * 1996: Adrenalina (Adrenalin: Fear the Rush) jako Sterns * 1996: Oblivion 2: Backlash jako Jaggar/Einstein * 1996: Śmiertelna podróż (Deadly Voyage) jako Romachenko * 1995: Xtro 3: Nawiedzona wyspa (Xtro 3: Watch the Skies) jako Fetterman * 1995: Przybysz (Stranger, The) jako Angel * 1994: Hong Kong 97 (Hongkong 97) jako Malcolm Goodchild * 1994: Niebezpieczny dotyk (Dangerous Touch) jako Johnnie * 1994: Szalony detektyw (Low Down Dirty Shame, A) jako Mendoza * 1994: Miasteczko Oblivion (Oblivion) jako Einstein * 1993-1994: Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie (Adventures of Brisco County Jr., The) jako Blackbeard LaCutte * 1993: Running Cool jako Bone * 1993: Pogranicze prawa (Extreme Justice) jako Angel * 1992-1996: Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) jako Gavriel Larca / Bryan Slade * 1992: Pojedynek w powietrzu (Interceptor) jako Kapitan Christopher Winfield * 1992: Powrót do ZSRR (Back in the U.S.S.R.) jako Dimitro * 1991: Szkoła wyrzutków (Toy Soldiers) jako Luis Cali * 1990: Następne 48 godzin (Another 48 hrs.) jako Cherry Ganz * 1990: Polowanie na Czerwony Październik (Hunt for Red October, The) jako Andrei Amalric - Konovalov * 1990: Cmentarna szychta (Graveyard Shift) jako Danson * 1989: Punkt załamania (Breaking Point) jako Aide * 1988: Mac i ja (Mac and Me) jako Policjant #2 * 1987: Scarecrow and Mrs. King jako Rosyjski strażnik * 1987: MacGyver jako Rosyjski strażnik * 1987: Matlock jako Agent federalny * 1986: Neonowi maniacy (Neon Maniacs) jako Doc * 1986: Drużyna "A" (The A-Team) * 1986: The Twilight Zone jako Vladimir * 1986: Misfits of Science jako Guard de:Andrew Divoff en:Andrew Divoff es:Andrew Divoff fr:Andrew Divoff nl:Andrew Divoff pt:Andrew Divoff ru:Эндрю Дивофф